


Tired

by perhelion



Category: Tales of Symphonia
Genre: Angst, Other, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 19:12:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perhelion/pseuds/perhelion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colette's reflection over her journey. Short, drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tired

**Author's Note:**

> Like my first work, something I did without a real point in mind.

You are tiring.  
Everything about this journey is beginning to tire you. The inability to sleep and feel, your loss of appetite and sleep.  
Although you keep your smile. Your smile is there to fool everyone because you don't want them to worry. Because if they worry, you'll get anxious.  
Yes, Lloyd knows, but he doesn't know what will happen in the end.   
You will die.  
You are dying. You know it.  
You've had the suspicion that Remiel is not your father. He feels different, his words are not warm, like Frank's. More bored, as if he wants to get this all over with. As do you. You want a peaceful world for all your friends, and everyone else on Sylvarant. Tethe'alla, too.  
You feel guilt in the pit of your stomach as you ride with Kratos to the Tower of Salvation, the rough dragonskin under your hands scraping your palms. You only know this because you looked at them before placing your hand on the Oracle Stone. You slowly walk inside, gulping at seeing the coffins that floated around, shuddering a little when you catch a glimpse of a rotting body, quickly turning your gaze to the warp circle, several metres ahead.  
After you warp, you approach the alter, biting your lip. You're scared. You'll admit that. As you kneel and pray, the sound of the others running in feeling like white noise.  
Everything else become a blur.  
Professor Sage explaining everything, everyone's reactions.  
Lloyd's goodbye. Your goodbye.  
You want to cry.  
You don't want to be the Chosen anymore.  
You want to be back in Iselia.  
You want-  
You can't feel anything. You are emotionless. Your soul and heart are gone. You have succeeded.  
\---  
"N-No!"


End file.
